Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine, may implement cycles of operation to treat laundry. The cycles of operation typically include the application of liquids, with or without a treating chemistry, such as a water and detergent mixture during a washing phase and water during a rinsing phase. The liquids are typically extracted between phases, such as by rotating at high speeds a drum holding the laundry. In most commercially available household laundry treating appliances, the extracted liquid is then disposed of by draining the liquid through the household drain, regardless of whether the liquid is suitable for reuse.